ねえ
by Navigatore
Summary: [SideM / AU]¿Sakuraba Kaoru con un trabajo de niñero? No suena, ¿Verdad? Kaoru, con apenas 19 años de edad, empieza a buscar trabajo para pagar sus estudios universitarios, pero al no ser aceptado en ningún establecimiento termina de alguna forma siendo niñero de un pequeño pelirrojo llamado Tendo Teru. [Sinopsis más detallada al clickear el fic.]
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis** :

Sakuraba Kaoru es un joven de 19 años quien, por problemas económicos y personales, no puede costearse los estudios de una (buena) Universidad. Asi que para ayudar a su madre con estos gastos, decide buscar un trabajo.

Va de lugar en lugar, pero nadie decide contratarlo. Con las esperanzas de que alguien más lo haga al mínimo, decide postularse como niñero, y para su sorpresa, alguien decide contratarlo: Una joven madre con su pequeño hijo: La familia Tendo.

La señora Tendo no tiene pareja, es alguien que tiene solo a su hijo y su agenda está bastante apretada, por lo que decide contratar a Kaoru para el cuidado de su hijo.

Tendo Teru, el niño de la familia, no está de acuerdo con la idea de tener un niñero. Él dice tener sus "razones".

 **Publicación del primer capítulo: 14/04**

 _Capítulos cortos_

 _Algunos capítulos contendrán palabras en japonés, pero **don't worry** . Yo pondré la traducción de las palabras al final de cada capítulo._


	2. Capítulo uno

_Capítulo uno_

* * *

 _《No sé porqué hago este tipo de cosas, se supone que no soporto a los niños》_

Se detuvo en seco.

 _《Ah, el dinero》_

El joven pelinegro se encaminaba a la casa del pequeño que iba a cuidar. Solo esperaba que el niño no fuese difícil de tratar, sino podría hacer algo que acabase mal para él.

Pero ¿Por qué trabajar de niñero? ¿No habían mejores opciones? La respuesta era simple: No lo aceptaron en ninguno. Ni siquiera de cajero en un supermercado lo quisieron contratar; según ellos aún no alcanzaba la edad necesaria y no tenia la experiencia para poder trabajar con ellos.

¿Y por qué buscar trabajo a tus 19 años, no deberías estar estresandote en la universidad en ese momento? Podría ser, pero no era su caso desgraciadamente. "Se encontraba con problemas económicos", era lo único que se limitaba a decir.

Después de haberse perdido ya tres veces por el lugar, logró llegar a la dirección que le habían asignado.

Eran las 7:30, a tiempo. Tocó el timbre. En lo que esperaba afuera pensaba en que el hecho de que lo contrataran fue como un milagro, justo cuando ya todas sus esperanzas estaban en el suelo, le llamaron para pedir sus servicios.

— Tú debes ser el nuevo niñero, ¿no? —"Niñero", aún no se acostumbraba a ese título— Vamos, te lo voy a presentar.

Sakuraba al entrar, notó que, si ya de por sí la casa ya se veía grande por fuera, por dentro era enorme. Por un lado podía ver una estantería llena de libros, adornos en esos estantes y más; por otro lado una sala con un gran televisor y varios muebles más a su alrededor.

La mujer que le atendió en la puerta le invitó a sentarse en uno de los dos sofás que estaban al lado del gran televisor mientras ella traía al niño, él se sentó en el sofá de la derecha. Sakuraba se dio cuenta de que habían carritos juguete tirados en ese mismo lugar ¿Qué tan pequeño será el niño?

— Te presento a mi hijo —Puso al niño frente suyo— Saluda Teru —Le pidió mientras movía la manita del niño.

El niño solo tenia una mirada de molestia dirigida a Sakuraba, no hacía intento alguno de saludarlo. No debía tener más de 6 años por lo que demostraba con su estatura.

— Acaba de cumplir sus 5 años hace unos días —Dijo mientras tomaba un bolso negro de una silla, se le veía apurada— Debo irme, llego tarde. Espero se lleven bien. Te quiero — Se agachó a la altura del niño y le besó sus dos pequeñas mejillas.

Teru no alcanzó a decir palabra alguna cuando su madre ya se había ido. Solo quedaban ellos dos en aquel gran lugar. Había un silencio absoluto entre ellos dos.

Sakuraba no sabia que hacer, nunca antes había hecho esto, no sabia como dirigirse a un niño de 5 años.

— Y ¿Ya te peinaste? — Preguntó viendo el peculiarmente desordenado cabello de Teru.

Teru solo le mostró su lengua para después dirigirse corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones que había en el segundo piso.

 **En efecto, no sabia como tratar con un niño.**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

* * *

Esto no podía seguir así.

Tres, ¿Cuatro tal vez? días evadiéndolo desde que llegó

Cada vez que Sakuraba intentaba acercarse a Teru, éste lo evadía. El pequeño apenas bajaba para comer o traer algo de la cocina, pero siempre evitaba hacer contacto visual con el mayor. A él no le gustaban los niños y la situación lo favorecía, pero sabía que tenía que hacer su trabajo bien, sino no lo valía para él.

Lo pensó bastante, ideó un plan en su cabeza, debería funcionar.

Ahí estaba él, parado frente a la puerta del infiern-, es decir, el hogar del niño que cuidaba. Revisó por última vez la pequeña bolsa blanca de supermercado que traía en sus manos, no debía faltar nada. Era bastante temprano, apenas las 7:00 am, pero quería terminar todo lo más rápido que se pudiera.

Una vez adentro revisó el lugar, quería asegurarse de que Teru seguía arriba, encerrado. Al parecer sí lo estaba...Subió por las escaleras y tocó la puerta del cuarto del niño una vez. No respondió. Llegó a tocar hasta una tercera vez, nada.

 _Generaciones cada vez peores..._

Sacó de su bolsillo una copia de la llave de ese cuarto, la señora Tendo se la había dado sin problemas al oír la situación en la que estaba Sakuraba. La puerta se abrió y detrás de ella había un pequeño niño pelirrojo sorprendido con unos carritos de juguete en sus manos, el cuarto estaba solamente iluminado por el sol mañanero que entraba por las ventanas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Teru, dirigió su mirada a cualquier otro punto en que no estuviese el mayor.

— La verdad, es que yo tampoco quisiera estar aquí —Declaró— Pero ese no es el punto, te traje esto —Se agachó y puso la bolsa que traía desde hace rato frente al otro— Puedes tomar cualquier cosa.

La expresión de Teru al oír eso demostraba desconfianza, Sakuraba no le caía bien y no iba a aceptar nada de él.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el menor se decidiese a tomar algo, tomó un un pequeño bote de helado que había en la bolsa. Aún con desconfianza, empezó a comer de a pequeñas cucharadas, no fue hasta un rato después que el sabor de la vainilla lo envolvió y empezó a comer con más confianza. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Su sabor favorito era la vainilla.

 _Lo había logrado._

Dejó que su compañero siguiese comiendo durante un rato, debía pensar bien lo que iba a decir.

— Dime —Habló— ¿ qué no te caigo bien? — PregunPortó con la voz más suave que pudo. Teru se tomó su tiempo en responder.

— Mamá, ella se fue desde que dijo que ibas a venir. —Habló— Ella se la pasa en su trabajo casi todo el día y no tiene tiempo para mi. Justo cuando ella pasaba más tiempo conmigo tenias que venir. — Dijo sin despegar su vista del suelo.

Sakuraba lo pensó por un momento, en parte tenía razón. Al parecer él no tenía un padre que lo cuidase, su madre se la pasaba trabajando casi todo el día y llegaba tarde a su hogar, todo solo siendo él apenas un niño. Él vivió en un ambiente diferente, su padre era quien trabajaba y su madre lo criaba en casa junto a su hermana, así que nunca sintió lo mismo que el pelirrojo.

— Ayer hablé con tu madre —El pequeño fijó su atención hacia el mayor— Le hablé sobre lo que estaba pasando, en un determinado momento ella mencionó que te quiere bastante. Que da lo mejor de sí por ti —Siguió — Tú la quieres también ¿No? — Mintió, nunca habló con ella sobre algo fuera del trabajo, pero era una mentira blanca. Una mentira 'buena'.

— Sí, pero... —Su vista estaba de nuevo en el suelo, no quería que el otro lo viera. Hubo un pequeño silencio.— ¡Yo quiero que ella esté aquí! ¡Quiero que ella esté conmigo, que juguemos juntos, no que alguien más lo haga!— Rompió en llanto, ya no podía soportarlo más.

Sakuraba se quedó congelado por un momento, lo había hecho llorar. Buscando una solución, recordó lo que hacía su hermana cuando lo veía llorar, lo abrazaba y trataba de consolar. Aunque la idea no le gustase del todo, debía tratar, de todos modos él había causado esto...

Lentamente, y sin levantarse del suelo, el pelinegro se acercó a Teru y lo abrazó, apoyando su pequeña cabeza sobre su pecho mientras la acariciaba gentilmente; el otro no hizo intento alguno de soltarse, solo siguió llorando cada vez más fuerza mientras se sujetaba fuertemente de la camisa de su compañero pensando en su madre, ya no podía seguir guardándose todo lo que sentía.


	4. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

— **_見て！ 見て！_** —Gritaba emocionado mientras daba pequeños saltos hacia donde estaba Sakuraba con un papel en sus manos.

— Está muy bonito — Tomó del dibujo que Teru le había pasado — ¿Pero qué es? — Trató de no sonar muy grosero. En verdad no sabía que había ahí, parecía un perro.

— Es un superhéroe —Alzó uno de sus brazos y apuntó con su dedo índice hacia arriba— como los de las películas. Un superhéroe que ayuda a las personas.

— ¿Te gustan los superhéroes? —Volvió a ojear el dibujo, seguía pensando que eso parecía de todo, menos un superhéroe.

— ¡Sí! —Volteó a ver a Sakuraba— Cuando sea mayor quiero ayudar a las personas, igual que los superhéroes.

Sakuraba solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa después de oír lo que dijo el pequeño, le recordaba a sus años de niñez. Después de haber interferido en su cuarto aquel día, Teru fue soltándose de a poco. Aún no le tenía la confianza suficiente al mayor, pero ya no trataba de evitarlo. Era un avance.

Teru estaba dibujando en el comedor de la sala mientras Sakuraba veía las noticias de la tarde. Al parecer en lo que restaba de ese día habría un buen clima ¿Por qué no aprovechar e ir al parque ese día?

— ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esto? ¿No es primavera ya? —Señaló el suéter que traía puesto.

— Sí, es primavera ya. Pero no me voy a arriesgar y esperar a que te enfermes— Explicó— no quiero perder tanto tiempo de vida en tratar de sanarte. — Tomó la manito de su acompañante para luego salir en dirección al parque.

La caminata hacia su destino fue bastante callada, Teru no decía nada, solo miraba a su alrededor de un lado a otro, parecía buscar a alguien. Aunque tampoco es como si Sakuraba quisiera poner de su parte para iniciar una conversación.

— Ya llegamos —Soltó la manito del menor— ¿A qué quieres jugar?

— ¡A las escondidas! Tú cuentas y yo me escondo — Dijo ya poniéndose en posición para correr.

— Te doy hasta el 20 —Empezó a caminar hacia un árbol— ¡Ya! —Empezó la cuenta regresiva. Se tapó los ojos con sus manos mientras empezaba a contar.

La búsqueda de Teru fue bastante difícil, aunque casi no hubiese gente en el lugar y pocos espacios para esconderse, al parecer tenia bastante experiencia en esto, sumándole el hecho de que era bastante pequeño eso aumentó la dificultad. En cambio, cuando fue el turno de esconderse de Sakuraba fue más fácil encontrarlo. Al parecer él no tenia experiencia en esto.

Tendo era un niño muy, pero **MUY** energético. Tenía demasiada energía almacenada y al parecer nunca se cansaba. Con su niñero el asunto era todo lo contrario, él se cansaba de tanto perseguirlo un lado a otro. Esa salida lo había dejado exhausto. Apenas tuvo energía para volver caminando a casa de Teru.

Apenas llevaban tres semanas juntos.

Faltaban once meses y un poco más para al fin irse de ahí.

 _¿Por qué?_

 **Traducciones:**

 ** _見て！: ¡Mira!_**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

* * *

— _Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco..._ —Contaba con sus dedos— ¿Después que seguía? — Volteó a ver a Sakuraba.

— Seis, siete, ocho... — Respondió sin despegar su vista del libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¡¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?! — Se sentó en el sofá al lado del mayor esperando una respuesta.

Sakuraba no respondió, él era todavía un niño. Él sabía que casi cualquier cosa a su edad les sorprendía. Dejó el libro que tenía a un lado y empezó a ayudar a Teru en su tarea de aprender a contar más allá del número cinco.

Era ya de noche, solo la luz de la sala de estar estaba prendida. La madre de Teru estaba trabajando en la oficina que había en la casa. Ella le había pedido a Sakuraba que aún no se fuera, que tenía que hablar algo con él. ¿Qué le habrá dicho el niño ahora?

— Listo. Teru, a la cama —Cargó a su hijo— Estás pesado ¿En que momento creciste? —Pasó su mano por encima de la cabeza del niño— Ya vuelvo.

— ¡Pero es temprano! — Se quejó el pelirrojo.

Su madre solo movió su cabeza en señal de negación y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación del niño. Al parecer ella no era fácil de convencer ni por su propio hijo. Por su parte, el niñero se quedó pensando en que pudo haberle dicho Teru a su madre para que tuviesen que reunirse. Dios...

— Estoy segura de que no se durmió —Se sentó en el sofá que estaba frente a Sakuraba— Pero él debe estar seguro de que si llega a bajar, su amigo cinturón lo va a estar esperando con gusto —Sonrió— Ahora, de lo que te quería hablar.

— ¿Sí?

— Teru va a empezar a ir a preescolar, así que necesito que te acomodes a este nuevo horario — Le pasó un pequeño papel.

 _¿Para eso le había llamado?_

 _¿Para eso lo había preocupado por casi una hora?_

Calmó sus pensamientos y abrió el papel que le habían pasado. Al parecer tendría que ir a dejar y traer a Teru además de cuidarlo.

 _ **Que alegría...**_

— Desde hace un tiempo quería que él fuese a la escuela, pero nunca antes tuve la oportunidad por mi limitado horario —Habló— El próximo lunes empiezan sus clases, pero el primer día voy a dejarlo yo. Tú solo irías a recogerlo al final de la clase.

Una de la tarde.

Estaba bien, no tendría que soportarlo durante cinco horas por semana.

— Creo que eso era todo —Se levantó— Siento que olvido algo... ¡Tu paga! —Recordó— Ya regreso — Se disculpó apenada ¿Cómo se le pudo olvidar algo así?

 _Tal vez sí se parecía a su hijo en algo..._


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

* * *

— **_行きましょう！_** — Exclamó con emoción levantando a Teru por los brazos.

— ¡Vamos! — Gritó emocionado.

Era su primer día en la escuela. A Teru no le gustaba la idea de volver a quedarse varias horas encerrado en una gran habitación. Pero el hecho de poder hacer amigos de su edad hacía que se olvidase de eso.

A Teru le encantaba ver por la ventana del auto y " _contar_ " los coches que pasaban en la carretera. "Contar" entre comillas, ya que aunque su madre le ayudase en esa tarea, casi siempre se perdía después del número siete.

 _Pues, del cinco al siete hay un avance..._

Una vez ya en la entrada de la escuela, el pelirrojo se despidió de su madre mientras una de las profesoras que había en el lugar le ayudaba con lo que traía y orientaba que hacer.

Teru miró en todo su alrededor, todo era nuevo para él. Cuando empezaron las lecciones él se mantenía casi todo el rato callado, no sabía que hacer o decir. El sonido del timbre que indicaba la hora de receso lo calmó.

Tuvo que comer solo durante los primeros minutos. Ya casi todos sus compañeros estaban en un grupo de amigos ¿Cómo iba él a unirseles? Mientras buscaba una solución a su problema logró ver algo. Un pequeño mechón verde que sobresalía por encima de todos sus compañeros. Se acercó un poco más, si tenía suerte podía ser él.

Ahí estaba, un pequeño niño de cabello color que parecía verde y a la vez no armando un rompecabezas en el suelo. ¡Era él!

— Tsubasa — Dijo tímidamente mientras tiraba suavemente de la camisa de su compañero ¿Y sí se equivocaba de persona?

— ¿Mh? ¿ _Telu_? — Volteó a ver hacia arriba.

 **...**

— ¿Entonces alguien más te cuida? — Le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

— Sí, y es demasiado serio ¿Por qué los mayores son así? — Tomó su cajita de jugo.

— Mmm... —Hizo una pausa— No lo sé ¿Te vas a comer eso? — Señaló un onigiri que había en la lonchera de Teru.

— Traje uno de más, toma — Sonrió.

— **_ありがとう！_** — Tomó el onigiri y empezó a comerlo.

No recordaba el gran apetito de su amigo, se sentía bien recordarlo. Tal vez la próxima clase le traía un sándwich.

Minutos después de esa conversación volvieron a jugar, esta vez a los pilotos. Tsubasa el capitán de un avión y Teru como el copiloto.

Creo que no hace falta decir que ese avión casi se estrella.

Tocó de nuevo el timbre. Era hora de volver a la clase, esta vez ellos dos se sentaron juntos. Ya no estaban solos como hace unos minutos.

 **...**

— Oye, ¿Como puedes armar esto? — Preguntó viendo el gran rompecabezas que estaba armando su amigo.

— La verdad, yo solo pongo las piezas dónde entren, ni yo sé que estoy haciendo — Respondió mientras encajaba otra pieza en el tablero, a la fuerza, pero entraba.

* * *

 **Traducción de las palabras en japonés que usé:**

 _ **行きましょう！** \- ¡Vamos!_

 _ **ありがとう** \- Gracias._


	7. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis**

* * *

— Llega más tarde — Dijo.

— ¿Eh?

—Que llegues a traerme más tarde de la escuela.

— ¿Por qué? — Dejó de empujar el columpio.

— Quiero estar más tiempo con Tsubasa, además, cuando me voy de la escuela él se queda solo ¿No es malo eso? —Volteó a ver a Sakuraba— Llega a traerme más tarde — Dijo tratando de convencerlo.

Tsubasa se quedaba solo apenas unos minutos, lo llegaban a recoger unos 10 minutos después de Teru. Se quedaba armando rompecabezas para matar el tiempo.

— No puedo hacer eso —Explicó— tú mamá me dijo que debía recogerte a la hora que ella indicó y es mi obligación cumplir — Se agachó a la altura de Teru.

El otro solo bajó la mirada y puso una expresión de tristeza, Sakuraba no sabia que decirle, aún teniendo tantas palabras en su cabeza. No recuerda haber pasado algo así cuando él era pequeño, y si le llegó a ocurrir no recuerda como le hubiera hablado su madre en ese momento.

A él le convendría dejar a Teru un poco más de tiempo en la escuela, pero después el afectado iba a ser él y mejor ni intentarlo. Tsubasa era a quien le tenía más afecto al parecer. No lo conocía, solo sabía un poco de él por lo que Teru le decía. Ideó algo, podría llegar a ser más trabajo, pero podría funcionar.

— ¿Y si invitamos a tu amigo a jugar con nosotros?

— ¿En verdad? ¡¿Cuándo?! — Preguntó emocionado.

— Todavía no lo sé —Bajó a Teru del columpio—Pero va a venir con nosotros, es una promesa — Empezaron a encaminarse hacia el hogar de Teru con el cielo anaranjado sobre ellos.

 **...**

Tomó su tiempo, pero lo logró. Tsubasa estaba con ellos por ese día, todo lo que tuvo que hacer para lograrlo fue un lío. Hacer una cosa aquí y otra allá. Pero el ver a Teru ya no lo molestaba a cada momento, le hacia sentir que todo eso había válido la pena.

Tsubasa se veía como un niño bastante tranquilo, todo lo contrario a Teru ¿No será que él será una mala influencia para su compañero? _Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo traído con ellos._

Fueron al mismo lugar de siempre, el parque. Era el mejor lugar en el que los niños podían jugar y en el que Sakuraba podía leer un libro que había llevado ese día. Una vez ya en el lugar, los más pequeños dejaron sus pertenencias en una banca del parque y se fueron a jugar; Sakuraba por su parte se sentó en la misma banca para cuidar sus pertenencias y empezar a leer su libro; claro, sin descuidar a sus dos acompañantes porque sino, se llamaba Sakuraba Kaoru.

Hacía un buen tiempo ese día, no había demasiado sol, pero tampoco señales de que fuese a llover. Así que los dos amigos pudieron divertirse por todo el lugar durante un buen rato.

Cada vez que Sakuraba intentaba acercarse hasta donde estaba la pareja de amigos, Teru siempre intentaba tenerlo lo más lejos posible de ellos. Aunque se notaba que a Tsubasa no le agradaba del todo la actitud de su amigo, éste le decía que todo estaba bien y seguían conversando normalmente. La única vez que lo buscaron fue para que jugasen a las escondidas, pero solo era para que él contara y los otros dos se escondieran.

Una vez cansados de tanto jugar, se pusieron a dibujar en la tierra mientras esperaban a la madre de Tsubasa. Kaoru se les unió también una vez que terminó de leer su libro. Teru dibujó a un perro en la tierra.

 ** _Ah no, que era otro superhéroe..._**

Tsubasa y Sakuraba por su parte solo hicieron varias líneas al azar en el suelo. Tsubasa porque no sabía que más dibujar, y Kaoru... él porque su mente no daba para más. Los niños lo habían dejado exhausto, otra vez.

Se había decidido. **Nunca en su vida tendría hijos**.


	8. Capítulo siete

**Capítulo siete**

* * *

 **Nunca debe faltar el capítulo cliché en la playa ¿No?**

Lamentablemente no había presupuesto para ese escenario, así que por hoy nos vamos a quedar en el jardín.

Había empezado ya el otoño, así que por más que Teru quisiera, el ir a la playa no era una opción ahora. Pero no todo era malo después de todo ¿No? Hay que verle algún lado bueno...

Teru y Sakuraba estaban jugando afuera en el patio de la casa del más pequeño. Por su parte, la madre de Teru les veía desde un pequeño comedor que había en el patio bajo la sombra. Al parecer estaba atendiendo asuntos de su trabajo desde la laptop que tenía ahí mismo.

— Yo seré el superhéroe y tú la damisela en apuros — Se dirigió a Sakuraba.

— ¿Eh? — Estaba confundido, no entendía lo que había escuchado. La madre de Teru solo se reía en lo bajito desde lejos por las cosas que decía su hijo.

¿Qué tienen en la cabeza los niños de ahora?

Teru hizo de todo tratando de convencer a Sakuraba para jugar con su idea, la presión fue tanta que al final el otro tuvo de ceder. No le gustaba la idea, pero después de todo solo era un juego de niños, así que no iba a durar mucho ¿No?

Teru estuvo corriendo con un palo de escoba alrededor de todo el patio durante media hora, decía que era su arma para combatir a los marcianos y salvar a su niñero de estos seres. Fue una media hora en la que Kaoru tuvo que fingir que estaba secuestrado por unos sacos llenos de piedra que hacían de los marcianos.

Nunca más volvería a ceder tan fácil, mucho menos con un niño como Teru.

Casi una hora después, luego de poder salvar a Sakuraba de los malos, se tomaron un descanso para comer algo y reponer energías. Mientras el pelinegro conversaba con la madre de Teru, el antes mencionado logró escabullirse del comedor sin que lo viesen para luego correr en dirección a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, tomó sus crayolas y una hoja de papel. Luego acomodó todos esos materiales y se sentó en un pequeño escritorio que tenía ahí.

— ¡Listo! — Tomó una crayola azul y empezó a hacer varios rayones en el papel.

(...)

— Ya son las cinco... — Miró el reloj que tenía en su muñeca, levantó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de algo.

Teru no había vuelto en toda la tarde.

¿Se habrá vuelto a enojar con él? Pero, ¿por qué?

Mejor no pensar en eso, ya tenía que irse. Mañana podría preguntarle qué pasó.

Se despidió de la señora Tendo y se encaminó a la salida, pero ya con un pie afuera un grito le detuvo. Teru estaba corriendo y se detuvo frente suyo.

— Toma —Con sus bracitos extendidos, le entregó un pequeño sobre algo arrugado— No lo abras hasta llegar a tu casa —Regresó corriendo a su casa sin voltear a ver hacia atrás.

A Sakuraba le pareció extraño ese comportamiento de parte del más pequeño, pero no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió caminando hacia su hogar con el sobre en sus manos. Al llegar, encontró todas las luces apagadas...muy extraño. Pasó uno de sus brazos por toda la pared buscando el interruptor para prender la luz. Una vez lo encontró en iluminó la sala, logró ver a su madre parada frente al comedor con un trozo de pastel en sus manos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — Exclamó con emoción.

Hoy era su cumpleaños...

No lo recordaba, un año más viejo.

Y sin universidad.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba ella y la abrazó con fuerza, estaba agradecido por ese gesto de su madre. Los dos se sentaron en el comedor a hablar mientras comían el delicioso pastel que ella había hecho. Desde la ida de su hermana y su padre, casi nunca cruzaban palabras aunque viviesen en el mismo techo, ahora tenían menos tiempo juntos gracias al nuevo trabajo de Sakuraba.

Kaoru se sentía bien, ya extrañaba tener momentos así con su madre: riendo y hablando con emoción sobre cualquier cosa. Como desearía que sus familiares faltantes estuvieran ahí con ellos.

(...)

Unos minutos antes de irse a dormir, Sakuraba recordó el sobre de Teru, así que lo buscó y lo abrió. Había en él un garabato de lo que parecían ellos dos y tenía escrito en una esquina del dibujo "Feliz cumpleaños" con varios errores ortográficos. Sonrió inconscientemente, tal vez Teru no lo odiaba tanto como él creía y viceversa.

* * *

 **Si no se demuestra que haya interés en el fic, no hay actualización. Gracias por comprender.**


End file.
